(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing apparatus of a fuel door.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a fuel injecting hole (fuel neck) is located in a fuel door. The fuel neck is disposed in a housing apparatus mounted in a vehicle body. The housing apparatus is typically made of steel and welded to the vehicle body. In addition, a hole to which the fuel door is connected is provided on the housing apparatus, a nut is welded to the hole, and the fuel door is connected by a bolt connected to the nut.
The housing apparatus may deform during welding. Therefore, because the hole to which the fuel door is connected is deformed, the fuel door is not connected to its desired position.
In addition, because the fuel neck is connected only in a horizontal direction, the assembling process is uncomfortable. Further, because the housing apparatus is made of steel, manufacturing cost and weight are high.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.